


All I want for Christmas

by actuallylouthehedgehog



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallylouthehedgehog/pseuds/actuallylouthehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis attempts to tell Harry how he feels while they decorate the Harry's house for Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first fic! Hopefully this will be a good jumping off point :-)

"Harry love, could you please pass me that ornament," begged Anne as she grabbed a hook from the table beside her. Harry happily passed the ornament to his mother, and grabbed one himself. As the two Styles' hummed along with the stereo that had been belting Christmas carols out all day, four boys stood in their kitchen.  
"I can't do it mate," Louis whimpered, breaking a candy cane off of an elaborately decorated gingerbread house and popping it into his mouth.  
Niall's face shriveled up in disgust, "Oi, Louis! Have some respect for the gingerbread men's home!"  
Louis rolled his eyes and peered into the colorfully light living room where Harry and his mother resided. He watched as Harry moved gracefully around the room, taking his time in selecting every dazzling ornament, and strategically planning on where to put each one. Louis could watch him do it all day- and he had. He's been at Harry's house since breakfast this morning, and made every excuse possible not to leave. Zayn's voice broke his train of though and brought him back to the present.  
"Well, it's almost dinner time and we all know that Anne goes and eats with Gemma every Tuesday night. Meaning, that in a bit it will just be the five of us. Also meaning, this is the perfect time to do it."  
Liam spoke up as well, "If you don't do it tonight, you'll never do it."  
Louis shifted his weight from the counter top and pushed himself to stand. He pulled the candy cane from his lips and threw it at Liam, who reacted with a swap of the hand and a pitchy shriek. He wanted to, he needed to ask Harry tonight. He nodded dutifully and shuffled into the living room, the other three boys in pursuit. He walked in to find Harry swaying his small hips to the tune of All I Want For Christmas Is You, and softly singing along. Louis gazed his him, completely in awe. His hair had gotten so long since they had first met in the eighth grade. Even then, Louis knew that Harry Styles was the only boy for him. Niall prodded Louis' back with his finger, urging him to proceed into the warm glow of the room. Liam took the chance to clear his throat loudly, making Harry spin around on his heels.  
"Lads! There you are, thought you'd all fallen asleep on me!"  
Harry skipped, he fucking skipped-over to the boys, handing them each an ornament.  
"Zayn, you need to put this one up," Harry said as he handed Zayn a glass representation of Santa Claus's face. Zayn smirked to himself and walked towards the tree.  
"Liam, yours is this little fire truck," he handed Liam the ornament.  
"And Niall! Yours matches!" he cheered as he handed Niall a small dalmatian ornament with a fireman's hat perched on its head. The three boys all placed their ornaments on the tree, taking more time than they needed. Then, it was Louis' turn. Harry giggled when he saw that Louis had taken a seat in the largest chair in the room, making Louis appear even tinier than he was. Harry looked directly into his eyes, and Louis thought he would faint. They were the green eyes Louis got lost in everyday from the first day on the playground, and the same green eyes he wanted to get lost in everyday for the rest of his life. A toothy grin emerged across Harry's face, emphasizing his dimples. The two looked at each other for what Louis felt ended too quickly, as Harry's smile faded.  
"Ah bullocks, I left yours in my room."  
An Irish voice piped up from the other side of the tre, "Well why don't you two go get it? We'll finish up down here."  
Harry nodded and extended his arm out to Louis. Louis' heart began to race. Just the two of them, alone, in Harry's room, alone. He can do this, he can do this. I can't do this, he thought to himself. His absentmindedness made him oblivious to Harry's grip on his arm. The force of his pull sent Louis flying into his chest. Louis' cheeks burned as Harry bellowed out a heart laugh.  
“At least buy me dinner first, Lou.”  
Louis blushed and his thoughts screamed. 'I will buy you dinner, a puppy, a house, the moon, anything I thought pathetically to myself. Just ask him. This is the perfect scenario. All you have to say is yes! Yes Harry, I would like to take you to dinner. I will buy you a coke without the ice because you think the ice makes the coke less coke-y. I’ll buy you spaghetti because when you were drunk at Josh's party you wouldn’t shut up about how you secretly loved Lady and the Tramp. I want to take you to dinner in a date way. In a “yes, homo” way. Have I mentioned I liked boys Harry? Because I do and you’re cute as hell.' The voice screeching in Louis' voice was silenced when Liam all but shoved the two up the stairs and into Harry's room. Snickering, he joined Zayn and Niall back in the living room.  
Louis waited while Harry rummaged through several boxes in his closet, afraid to move or speak. Once Harry let out a sigh of relief, Louis turned in his direction. Harry delicately held a small blue bulb. He handed the ornament to Louis, but stared at his own feet.  
"This one is for you Lou. Because uh, because it matches your eyes."  
Louis stared at him incredulously. He gratefully accepted the ornament from Harry and decided to do it. It was now or never. Louis opened his mouth-  
"HEY LOVE BIRDS. C'MON DOWN HERE, WE FOUND SOMETHING COOL."  
Louis let out an irritated sign and made a mental note to kill Liam when he got downstairs. He met Harry's eyes awkwardly and motioned towards the stairs. Harry led the two down the stairs, silent. They stood in the doorway of the living room and saw Zayn, Niall, and Liam lounging on the couch. Feeling rather feisty, Louis stared intently at the three boys.  
"Well lads," he hissed. "What did you want to show us."  
Niall grinned, "Just finished adding the final touches to the room Harry."  
He extended his hand to show off the room, earning some sarcastic oohs and ahhs from Liam and Zayn. Louis rolled his eyes as Harry, delighted, gasped and examined the room.  
"Oh guys! It looks so festive," Harry cried. He turned to Louis, eyes sparkling and biting his lip. Louis fought the urge to leap into his arms and snog him like there was no tomorrow. But, Louis has self control, Louis has no problem with biting his tongue. Instead, he gazed into Harry's excited eyes and smiled himself. Though it greatly pained him, he turned back to the other boys.  
"Yes lads, it looks smashing," Louis spat, emphasizing the word. He was still furious that he didn't have the chance to tell Harry how he felt.  
Zayn spoke up, "My personal favorite is the new addition to the door frame. Wouldn't you agree Liam?"  
Confused, Louis looked directly above his head.  
Mistletoe.  
With a soft gasp, he blushed violently and glanced at Harry. He heard snickers from the three boys residing on the couch. Harry still stared at the plant, hanging from a short red ribbon. Louis continued to look at him until he finally met his stare. His pink lips formed a small "o", and his eyes mirrored the green mistletoe brilliantly. Louis chuckled to himself, his embarrassment evident in his bright, flushed cheeks, and croaky laugh.  
"Uh, Haz. You don't- you don't have to-"  
Louis was silenced with a sharp gasp as Harry swooped down to crash his lips into Louis'. Louis' world stopped. All he could hear was the sound of his poudning heart.  
Harry  
Harry  
Harry  
When Harry finally pulled away, his lips were pale and his expression filled with worry.  
"Lou, I'm sor-"  
Louis cut him off by pulling his face down to meet his own and planted his lips on Harry's. Louis felt Harry smile into the kiss, and he didn't stop. Cheers and catcalls erupted from the sofa, making Harry giggle into their kiss. When they finally ceased, both of their smiles were red and swollen. Harry placed his hands of Louis' waist, pulling him inpossibly closer. He leaned down to Louis' lips and softly whispered,  
"I think I found a new Christmas tradition."

**Author's Note:**

> FEEDBACK IS ENCOURAGED AND APPRECIATED


End file.
